


Martin Mystery: A Five Times Fic

by penis_sheath



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: F/M, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penis_sheath/pseuds/penis_sheath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Martin wished Diana wasn't his step-sister, and one time he didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin Mystery: A Five Times Fic

Martin Mystery: A Five Times Fic

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, all belong to Marathon.

Five times Martin wished Diana wasn't his step-sister, and one time he didn't care.

He hated those months she spent drooling over Marvin. What was so special about him anyway? He couldn't appreciate a special girl like Diana. She was smart, beautiful, and special. Very special. Marvin wouldn't notice the way her eyes sparkled with mischief when she teased, or how delicate she seemed when she was genuinely scared. He wanted to punch him in his smug face. If he wasn't her step brother, maybe she'd look at him like that.

He loved her spontaneous hugs. Like the ones he got the Christmas they almost ended up in a fruitcake. They made his stomach flip-flop when she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck. She smelled like lavender and vanilla and shampoo and something that made him feel at home no matter where in the world they were. He wished there were more of those hugs.

She excited him when she was angry. It thrilled him when his silly pranks got under her skin and made her so mad. Like the time she got in his face, berating him for dressing up as a cheerleader to 'chase girls'. She was so sexy when she got angry, he wanted to pull her down on top of him, and press her against him. He thought she'd feel soft and heavy and yielding and boy was he glad for the U-watch beeping.

He was touched the summer she took care of him after he broke his leg during an assignment. She stayed at home with him all summer. Nursing him, bringing him anything he needed, helping him in the bath. Propping his leg up on stuff and keeping him company since it was so hard to go anywhere. He loved watching movies with her on the couch, cuddling up with either her feet digging into his thigh or her snuggled up under his arm, burying her face in his chest during all the scary movies he chose.

He admired her strength when she was under pressure. He liked to tease her for being a wimp but it was just because the thrill it gave him when she got mad. She probably was stronger than him and Java put together. When she was possessed at Blackwater, she came out without a scratch. MOM had suggested a break or counseling for her, but she declined. She constantly amazed him with the things she put up with, including him. He would have loved to join her for that post possession bubble bath though.

The one time he couldn't resist her was after the school dance, when he walked into her bedroom to suggest a late night movie and popcorn fest, and instead found her asleep in only her lacy sheer white bra and underwear. The curve of her hips, the delicate white lace that dipped below her navel, the swell of her breasts rising and falling with every breath. Most of her hair was still piled up in a mass of curls, the front falling loose over her face and her dark lashes fluttering like feathers over her blushed cheeks. He stood over her, drinking her in for what seemed like hours. She only woke when he placed his hand at her jaw and ran a thumb over her flushed lips. She looked at him with uncertainty and even if he could've helped himself, he wouldn't have cared and didn't want to. He pressed his lips to hers, quick and hard, and pressed his body into hers as he joined her in her bed.


End file.
